Tonight
by Surely-Can't-Win
Summary: "Maybe," she thought "acting isn't so bad." Tori debates between acting and singing. So maybe Beck can help. Set in Tori the Zombie.


Title - Tonight

Rating - K

Pairing - Tori/Beck

Summary - Tori debates between acting and singing. So maybe Beck can help. Set in Tori the Zombie

* * *

><p>"A weight is lifted, on this evening. I give the final blow. When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight...<br>All these thoughts locked inside. Now you're the first to know." - It Ends Tonight by All-American Rejects

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I have to pick major?"<p>

"Well, it's a tradition here at Hollywood Arts," started Robbie. "Every student must pick a subject to major in by the end of their sophomore year. Personally, I enjoyed knitting classes so..."

"That explains so much" interjected Rex.

"Rex!"

"Well, what did you guys pick as your major?" Tori asked the rest of the table "Maybe it will give me some ideas"

"Song writing." "Acting." "Costume design." "Singing." Replied Andre, Beck, Cat, and Jade respectively.

"Maybe I could do acting. My mom always said I'd be an amazing actress. Oooh, or maybe singing. I mean, it did get me here into Hollywood Arts. Hmmm, Which do you think I should do, Andre?" she inquired, a look of frustration creeping over face.

"I don't know, girl" he shrugged. "Maybe you should sign up for that musical, Uptown Downtown. Get a feel for both."

"That would be awesome" Beck smiled "They're still looking for someone to play the lead female role. You could play the part opposite of me"

"You got the male lead? Congrats Beck!" Tori smiled, giving him a high-five. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll ask the director if I can try out." With that, she threw away the rest of her lunch and made a beeline for the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>- One month later, Opening night -<strong>

"Nervous?" Beck inquired, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Tori smiled. "Yeah, just a little bit of nerves." she gave with a weak laugh.

"Five minutes till show time!" yelled one of the stagehands.

"You know, maybe I can't do this," she said, breathing faster as she started to walk away.

"Tori, look at me." he said, placing his other hand on her shoulder so she couldn't walk away. The way they were standing made it impossible not look in his eyes. "You'll be amazing. Right away the director knew you were perfect for this part. And to be honest, I think I'd rather do this with you than with Jade." he admitted. "The words feel much more real when they come from your lips."

A twinkle in his eyes made her believe he was telling the truth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks" she said, looking back into his eyes. She smiled. "You always had a way with words."

* * *

><p><strong>-Ending scene after Finally Falling. (Taken from the scene they were practicing at the beginning of the episode) -<strong>

"I don't know." Tori said in her character, Penny.

"It's okay that you don't know." Beck's character reassured.

"But you deserve an answer!" she said looking to his eyes. The same twinkle present from before.

"I can wait." He replied, brushing it off. "For you, I'd wait a thousand years."

"But that's so many!"

"I know I'm poor. I know I don't have much to offer, but" he stared, stepping closer. "I do love you," he said just above a whisper.

"Because I'm beautiful?" she asked in disgust, turning away.

"I don't love you because you're beautiful!" he said grabbing on to her shoulder like before, spinning her around. "You're beautiful because I love you."

His hand brushed down her arm, giving her goose bumps. "I love you too," she said before reaching her lips to meet his. She was faintly aware of the crowd cheering offstage, but she didn't care. This kiss wasn't anything like the kiss they shared on her second day of school or during their numerous rehearsals. She got lost in this kiss.

It took several angry coughs form a backstage Jade to separate them, leaving a blushing Tori and a sheepish Beck. "_Maybe_" she thought "_acting isn't so bad_" She grinned at Beck before bowing to the still applauding audience.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading my story! :) Reviews would be amazing.<strong>


End file.
